


Small Victories

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Harry - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Inspired by a Prompt from Mik on the infamous Tomarry server.HRH Highness, Prince Harry James Potter, heir to throne is spoiled. *Very* spoiled. His parents, King James and Lily Potter have finally had enough of Harry's behavior - enter Tom Riddle, Ex Army and the only person to ever say "no" to the Prince.Tom is on a mission to tame the brat, it doesn't hurt that Harry is off the wall gorgeous.Huge thanks to the incredibly talented Qualamity for Beta'ing this for me.





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurofu/gifts).



> We’re writing history  
> Life’s made up of small victories
> 
> ~ 'Beautiful World' by Westlife

Harry dragged his feet into the main living room, his head pounding. The week before he had finally finished school with relief. He would be moving up to Sixth Form, but for now, at least, he was free to go out and have fun with his friends. He had been out most of the night, and he was tired _._ All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep his hangover off. His parents had other ideas, however.

James and Lily Potter sat in comfortable winged armchairs as their oldest son finally made an appearance. They shared a look; Being the Royal Couple had given them a lot of luxuries and the children had been _indulged_. In Harry’s case, he had been indulged a little too much.

“Congratulations, you’ve made the mornings headlines and you’ve not even slept yet,” James said acidly. Harry carefully sat down on the couch and eyed his parents wearily.

A folded up newspaper sat on the coffee table between them, Harry’s own face pictured underneath the headline: _The_ _Party Prince! Harry’s 3-day bender!_

Harry bristled at the headline; he had _not_ been out for three days. At least, he didn’t think he had been out for three days, anyway.

“You are not spending the rest of the summer on the front page of every newspaper in the country. The family has already begun receiving threats from the public about punishing you in ways you will not live to find pleasant. It’s time you were brought in line.”

Harry yawned in the face of his father’s anger. His mother looked equally furious. “Oh, come on, I was just -,”

“-Enough. It’s time you had your own personal bodyguard and maybe the fact you need one will drill some sense into you.”

Harry rolled his eyes; he _had_ bodyguards. His life had been spent walking in the middle of them. Whatever he did and where ever he went, he was surrounded by a group of tough looking men ready to protect him at all costs.

“I don’t need any more security,” Harry muttered childishly, already knowing he had lost this battle but unable to give up.

“Yes, Harry, you do, and Mr. Riddle is the best money can buy,” Lily sent her son a chilled look. “And Harry, don’t ever let me catch you climbing the drains to sneak back into the palace after a night out.”

Harry had the good grace to duck his head. “Sorry.” Knowing that arguing would be pointless and really needing to sleep, Harry left after placing a soft kiss on his mother’s cheek.

A personal bodyguard? He would get rid of the idiot in a week. What kind of name was Riddle anyway? Reaching his private quarters, he pushed open the door and slipped his t-shirt off, throwing carelessly on the floor.

“Pick it up.”

Harry froze. Adjusting his glasses, he looked around the room and spotted a man leaning against the door frame behind him.

“No.”

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. I said pick it up and I meant _now_.”

Harry gritted his teeth. Just who was this dickhead? The man was dressed in a cheap black button shirt and black trousers. His shoes were the only things that looked expensive.

“How did you get in here?” Harry folded his arms across his bare chest as he waited for the man to answer.

The man took his time, looking the young Prince up and down. “I am your new bodyguard and you are not getting away with making people do extra work just because you’re a spoiled little brat.”

Harry stared open mouthed at the audacity of the man. “No one gives me orders.” Perhaps he didn’t know what a Prince was.

“Yep, I’m guessing that’s the problem.” The man – Riddle – took a step towards him and Harry instinctively took a step back, wanting to keep some distance between them.

Riddle smirked. “Have no fear, my young Prince. I’ve been following you for the last week and you are impressing _no one_. Now pick up that shirt and put it in the laundry basket.”

Tom hadn’t raised his voice, but the firm calmness unsettled Harry. He automatically bent to pick up the shirt but paused halfway to the ground. “No.” He straightened and narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

“You’re the hired help. You do it.” He turned on his heel and slammed his bedroom door shut, wincing as the sound rattled his head, making his headache ten times worse. Leaning against the back of the door, he closed his eyes. Riddle was going, going, _gone_.

 

~*~

 Harry woke, stretching cat-like in the king-sized bed. The deep red silk sheets had wrapped around his naked form lovingly and he felt _much_ better. Naps were the cure for everything.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him it had been hours since he ate. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he sat up. He reached over and picked up his glasses, slipping them one while fumbling for the light.

“Fuck!” The teen wrapped the silk sheets around himself, making sure every inch of skin was covered from the neck down. Sitting in a chair at the bottom of his bed was a bored-looking Riddle.

 “Ah, you’re awake.” Riddle smirked, seeming completely at ease with being inside the Prince’s bedroom.

 “What are you doing in my bedroom?!” Harry took off his glasses and wiped the lenses on the silk bedsheets.

 Riddle’s response was dry, almost sardonic. “My job.”

 “Watching me sleep is your job?!”

 “Keeping you alive is my job,” Riddle drawled. “I am your personal bodyguard.”

 “You can do that outside.”

 “I could and when someone sneaks in using the secret passage away into your room and uses a pillow to suffocate you in your sleep – well, you’ll be too dead to care.”

 Harry gaped at the man, unsure of how to respond to that. “Get out.”

 “Can you dress yourself for dinner, or do you need assistance as you yourself admitted you can’t put away dirty clothes by yourself.”

 “Get. Out,” Harry hissed, his blood boiling. The balls on Riddle.

 “Don’t take forever. You’ve already wasted a day sleeping.”

 “Fuck you.” Harry threw a pillow at Riddle’s retreating form. “Fuck.” He slumped back onto the pillows at the door clicked shut. Riddle was going to be more of a problem than he thought.

~*~

 

Harry walked into the small dining room and almost turned back around and left when he saw who was going to join them for dinner. _Subtle, Dad_ , he thought grumpily. He slipped into his seat, keeping his eyes low.

“Harry!” Lord Sirius Black, the Air Chief Marshal of His Majesties Royal Air Force and childhood friend of the King, beamed at Harry. “How is the infamous rebel prince?”

“Just fine, thank you.” Harry reached for a glass of red wine and drank deeply, ignoring his father’s disapproving glance.

 “Sirius, leave Harry alone,” Lord Remus Lupin, Admiral of the HMS Queen Elizabeth, smacked Sirius playfully upside the head. “Don’t act like you were perfect as a teenager.”

 “Oh, I wasn’t,” Sirius grinned playfully “The three of us got into all sorts of trouble - though we never quite managed to make the headlines every day for three full weeks.” At this, he gave Harry a rather pointed look.

 “No, you just almost crashed a plane into the Palace.”

 Harry choked on his wine, “How did you almost crash a plane?!”

 “Alcohol may have been involved.” Sirius shrugged, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “But I landed it and no one was hurt.”

 “ _He landed it in the lake._ ” Remus shook his head, exasperated at his friend. Harry fell into gales of laughter, hiccuping at the outrageousness of it all.

 “That’s ace. Hey, Dad, can I borrow a plane?” Harry asked in mock seriousness.

 “Of course you can,” James agreed easily, cutting into the rare steak the servants has just placed on the table. “Just as soon as you decide which part of the forces you want to join.”

Harry shrank in his seat. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to join the armed forces; it just wasn’t the thing that made him want to get up in the morning. Tonight at the table, each of the forces was represented. His father, of course, had joined the Army, rising the to the rank of General before leaving to focus on his royal duties. One day soon, Harry would have to follow in his father’s footsteps. Royal protocol demanded it.

“I have been thinking about it,” Harry mumbled, “I just - need more time.” The weight of the pressure of being heir seemed to press upon him more heavily than before.

 He could not be the only Prince to fail to serve the country. How would the public ever take him seriously as King if he failed to prove himself as a leader?

 “I’ll figure it out, Dad, promise.”

 “Yes you will,” James agreed “Because I am _asking_ you to come to decision by the end of the week.”

 Harry scowled into his food. His opened his mouth to let out a scathing remark - perhaps he could ask where he his mother was, but that felt pity and besides his uncles were here. The King would never forgive him if he hinted out his parents failing marriage in front of them.

 “Yes, Father.”

  
~*~

 

“I’m going out tonight>” Harry winced as he ran a comb through his messy hair and caught a knot. “Dunno when I’ll be back.”

“I can tell you precisely when you’ll be back – right now. You aren’t going out tonight.” Riddle crossed his arms and loomed over Harry.

“Excuse you?” Harry spun around outraged. It was bad enough that Riddle followed him everywhere, but this was one step too damn far. “You have no say on what I do!”

“I have plenty.” Riddle shrugged. “You are supposed to spending this evening planning your future. You have more options and resources than most 17-year-olds can dream off, and you are going to use them wisely.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry puffed himself up to his full height, trying to gain some leverage over the new pain in his backside “I am going out and I don’t give a damn what you say.”

“Uh huh.” Riddle rolled his eyes “Who with?”

“The usual gang.” Harry returned his eyes to the mirror, smirking at Tom’s grimace. He didn’t like them too much, to be honest. At least, not until he got a few drinks into him.

“Nope,. Riddle sighed rubbing his temples. “Not today, Satan. Those kids are trouble. Have you seen the latest report on Longbottom?”

“Spying on my friends again? Don’t you ever get tired of being a creep and yeah I know – it’s your _job_ .”  Harry turned to face Riddle, a nasty smirk on his face. “I know why you do it. I know your type. A sad, pathetic lonely little orphan who no one loved. No wonder you joined the army; no one would even miss you if you _died_.”

Riddle, who had been unflappable until this point in the face of Harry’s onslaught of verbal attacks, cracked. Moving faster than Harry had ever expected, he grabbed the youth by the shirt and pinned him to the bathroom wall, one arm twisted firmly behind his back.

Harry cried out in pain as Riddle shoved his arm further up his back. Riddle pressed his face close to Harry’s and whispered darkly, “I joined the army, so little shits like you can live in a peaceful country.”

Using his free hand, he unclipped the handcuffs from his belt and pulled Harry’s arms together, ignoring the boy’s weak attempts at freeing himself and slapped the handcuffs around the tanned wrists.

“Get them off me, right now.” The authority in Harry’s voice wavered. Fear laced his words.

Tom pulled the boy off the wall and led him roughly out of the bathroom and back into the boy’s bedroom.

Harry’s head was spinning. he had never, in his life, been handled in such a way. Riddle was so fired.

“You can touch me like this!” Harry protested. “This is an assault on the crown. I am the future King and -,”

“- And God help this country if you are one left to run it,” Riddle drawled. he pushed Harry down over the side of his bed. "This is long overdue," he assured the boy.

Harry struggled, trying to kick at his legs, but Riddle held firm. Riddle tugged Harry's jeans down, exposing the young man's naked ass.

Riddle slipped his belt from his jeans and folded it over twice.

He brought the belt down hard on the spoiled prince's backside.  Harry let out a pain filled yelp and struggled harder to free himself from the bodyguard's grip. Riddle brought the leather belt down two more times, steadily turning Harry's pale ass red.

Harry's yelps slowly quieted down to whimpers. Riddle brought the belt down on the back of Harry's thighs, causing the teen to scream.

"When someone tells you to do something, you obey," Riddle told the youth. "You might have won the birth lottery but that's all you've done. It's about time you started proving your worth to people but especially yourself." With a final loud smack, he let go of Harry, unlocking the boy's wrists.

Harry lay motionless on the bed for a couple of minutes. Riddle unfolded his belt and rehooped it back on his jeans. "You're going to do what your parents asked you to do and you are not leaving the castle."

“You are fired. I am firing you,” Harry said from his still prone position from the bed.

“I really don’t think you are.” Tom left the bedroom, closing the door firmly.

  
~*~

 

Princess Amelia smirked at Harry as he walked tiredly onto the Breakfast room and sat down gingerly at the table.  She flipped open a glossy magazine, her red hair braided in a plait. “Look who’s been named as ‘The World’s Most Eligible Bachelor.’”

Harry groaned as he picked up the marmalade. “Please anyone but me.” He winced in his seat, his behind still store from the night before. He felt very delicate this morning.

“It’s you.” Amelia folded the magazine open to Harry’s page. “ _Since coming of age at 16 last year, Prince Harry of the United Kingdom has remained unattached. Now 17, the young heartthrob has been linked to many beautiful women, but none has managed to keep the young dreamboat’s heart_ ,” she read with glee. Harry dropped his head onto the table and groaned.

“ _The newest lady to lose the Prince is the stunning Amara Hyde, daughter to Hyde Incorporations founder Aston Hyde, the genius behind the current tech boom._ ”

“Amara is boring. This piece of toast has more personality than she does,” Harry complained, waving the toast around for emphasis. “Why does everyone want me to settle down with a bore?!”

“Harry, bro, they just want you to see you settle down and have kids. If you get married, the country gets to have a massive party.” Richard, Harry’s youngest brother, joked as he sat down at the table. Richard had the enviable position of being the youngest and least likely to be ruler.

“Do you want to be the heir?” he asked Richard “Please be heir. it would suit you down to the ground.” Richard might only be 13, but everyone, especially their parents, agreed that he had the better temperament for Harry’s destiny.

“Nah, you're screwed, bro.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, his voice drier than sandpaper.

“If anyone gets to be heir, it’s me.” Amelia placed the magazine down. “I am the second oldest.”

“Great!” Harry smiled at his sister. “You’re welcome to it. All hail Queen Amelia.”

Amelia pulled a face. “Doesn’t sound all the Royal, does it. Oh well, Big Brother, looks like you’re stuck with it.”

For a moment, Harry wondered if it was possible to drown in marmalade.

 

~*~

 

Harry stood in the early evening light wearing nothing but loose-fitting grey sweatpants on the patio that overlooked the Palace’s back garden.

The expanse of grass and trees rolled across hundreds of acres. Harry loved riding in the garden in the early dusk, just as the sun was setting. It was a truly beautiful time of night to ride in.

Harry wiggled his toes, the patio’s concrete flooring cold under his feet. The smart thing to do was to head back inside, but alas, Harry had never been a fan of doing the obviously smart thing. He cradled his coffee cup to his chest, enjoying the last of its warmth.

His back facing the palace, Harry only heard his annoying shadow creep up behind him.

Riddle had only gotten worse in the last two years. No matter how bratty and downright rude Harry got, Riddle’s mask of cool indifference never broke after that first time.

The last week had been one headache after another; Riddle shadowed his every move, lurking in corners as he met with his friends and political diplomats. He even followed Harry around while the youth attended public events.

As frustrated as Riddle made him, at least one problem had been solved.

“So, the Navy, interesting choice.”

Harry turned, leaning against the low stone wall. “At least being on a ship will get me away from you.” He sounded surprisingly bitter.

Riddle raised an eyebrow. “If you weren’t such a brat, you wouldn’t need me in the first place.”

“If you knew how to respect your betters, you would have left by now.” Harry pressed the warm cup even closer to his chest, needing its warmth.

“Being a prince doesn’t make you better than anyone.”

“Makes me better than _you,_ ” Harry replied snidely.

He stood and moved closer to Riddle, their noses almost touching. “You will always be beneath me, _orphan._ ” Harry brushed past Riddle, heading back into the warmth of the palace.

He had just made it back to his private quarters when Riddle burst through the door, his dark liquid brown eyes blazing in fury.

“I think it’s time for another lesson in _respect_.”

Grabbing Harry by the arm, he threw the arrogant prince across the room. Harry landed with a heavy crash onto a pine table, breaking it.  His head connected with the concrete floor. For a second, Harry swore he saw cartoon stars.

“Fuck you, Riddle.” Harry spat, kicking pieces of wood out his way as he struggled to stand back up. He hissed as he stood, his left elbow throbbing in pain. Riddle swept Harry’s legs out from under him, keeping the Prince on the floor.

“An interesting an idea, perhaps after your lesson, hmm?”  He crouched over Harry. “Your parents did a bloody terrible job raising you.”

Before Harry’s acidic tongue could respond, Riddle spun the youth over, grabbing the boy’s sweatpants and roughly pulling them down. Placing a knee on Harry’s mid-back firmly, he brought a hand down on Harry’s pert ass.

“Stop!” Harry ordered.

Riddle ignored him, swatting Harry’s arse twice more.

“You prick, I am your Prince and you will _obey me._ ”

Riddle through his head back and laughed. “Oh my dear Prince, no. It really does not work like that.”

With a surge of strength, Harry bucked, dislodging his annoying shadow. Riddle fell backwards and Harry scrambled to his feet, pulling his sweats back up.

“You need to remember your place,” Harry snapped, green eyes blazing with fury. “Your job is to do as I say and protect me. I don’t need a third parent.”

“True,” Riddle admitted, also standing. “You need an army of parents to control you.”  

Riddle stood in front to Harry, their faces only inches apart. Green and brown eyes locked together. Harry blinked. he was so close he could count every single one of Riddle’s eyelashes.

Riddle’s eyes were beautiful, the colour of caramel, darkening in intensity -

Harry’s train of thought was cut off as Riddle’s lips landed on his in a demanding kiss. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he gave in to the to kiss. Riddle’s teeth pulled on his bottom lip and he willingly opened his mouth, accepting the older man’s dominating tongue.

Riddle wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist pulling the Prince closer. Their bodies pressed together. Hands running over each other bodies, touching, exploring.

Riddle’s hand dropped, ghosting over Harry’s hardening cock.

Harry ended the kiss, shoving Riddle back.

“Get out,” Harry’s voice shook, he turned his head. “Now.”

A moment of silence and then the door open and closed with a slam.

 

~*~

 

“Father!” Harry stormed into his father’s spacious office, ignoring the servants who tried to stop him.

James who was in the middle of fastening up a jacket, looked up at his son’s dramatic entrance, unimpressed.

“Harry, I really don’t have time for this, I have a meeting with the Prime Minister to prepare for.” He guested to the servants who were dancing around him, polishing shoes and fussing with his hair.

Harry scowled “I want you to fire Riddle.”

“No.”

“Father!” Harry stomped his foot in anger. “ _He assaulted me!_ ”

James cocked an eyebrow at his soon, “Oh really? How?”

Images of the night before blossomed in Harry’s mind, he flushed. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Harry, if you’re going to storm into _my_ office and claim that one of _my_ employees committed a crime, then yes, it does matter.”  James fixed his tie and turned to face his son.

Harry played with the bottom of his shirt, no longer able to meet his father’s eyes. “He spanked me.”

“You let a grown man spank you?” James repeated flatly.

“I did not let him!” Harry roared back, indignant. “He just -” Harry trailed off, the look on his father’s face wilting his anger.

“I should give the man a raise.”

“Dad!”

“No, Harry,” James said quietly, “Ever since Riddle has been around you have stayed out of trouble. Your mother and I are relieved to see this change in you, long may it continue.”

“But, Dad -,”

“Do not ‘but Dad’ me,” James warned, his voice turning cold.

Harry changed tacks. “Riddle has files on my friends!”

“At my request.” James nodded his thanks to his servants who bowed and left the room without looking at Harry.  “Your so-called friends are nothing but trouble.”

Harry scoffed. “We’re just having fun.”

“Good lord, Harry. You have been on a downward spiral since you were 15. Your mother and I have tried everything to fix you. This is the only thing that has worked and those friends of yours only make you worse.”

“Oh come on.” Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. “Don’t tell me that you and your mates didn’t get into trouble.”

“My friends and I were not out drinking all night. We did not get photographed drunk and vomiting on the streets at 4am. Frankly, we did not bring shame on our families like you have.”

“I -”

James walked behind his desk, leaning on the back of his chair. “Do you even understand the trouble you have caused? Do you know why the Prime Minister is coming here today? Do you even care?”

“Just because I don’t keep with politics -”

“Harry, because of _you,_ the leading political party is seriously considering a reformation of the monarchy. If they get their way, I will become the last King of England.”

Harry looked down at his shoes, speechless. He had no idea things had gotten this bad. “I’m sorry.”

“Then try acting like a Prince for once. You are supposed to be someone to look up to, a big brother not only to your siblings but to your country. When you act a fool, you not only disgrace yourself but the country. I expect better from you and honestly, at this point and I am tired of you. You are not fit to wear the crown.”

Harry felt tears prickling at his eyes. He had never received such a dressing down before. Sure, he knew he was supposed to one day be a leader. And sure, he had spent hours in special ‘King Lessons’ where he taught how to speak in multiple languages and given in-depth training on how great dignitaries, but to have to spelled out like this. He stumbled back, his back hitting the old wooden door.

“I’m sorry,”

“And for goodness sake, it’s about time you find yourself a wife. The sooner you are married with children the better. It’s about time to grow up and start acting like a responsible adult.”

“Yes, Father.” Chest heaving, Harry turned and left his father’s office.

 

~*~

 

Harry ransacked his room, searching for his damned car keys. He knew he had put them on his dresser, yet somehow, he couldn’t find them now he needed them. Fuck this.

He moved towards his bookshelf, throwing the books to the floor without a care.

“What in the name of sanity are you doing?” Riddle’s dry voice was filled with curiosity.

“Fuck off,” Harry answered, pulling out a Bible and flicking it open. “Aha!” He let the book drop and held a small bottle of vodka. He unscrewed the lid and took a gulp.

“Wow, you’ve taken to hiding alcohol, that’s - worrying.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh go jump off a cliff why don’t ya? Stop bothering me.” He pulled more books off the shelf. “Fuck.”

“What are you looking for?”

“My car keys dumbass,” Harry spat, taking another swig of Vodka.

“Oh no, you are not _driving_ when you are drinking vodka like a _fish._ ”

“Just watch me.”

Riddle grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him close. “Listen to me, you stuck up little shit,” he growled. “You are not drink driving under my watch.”

Harry placed a hand on Riddle’s firm chest. “Call my driver then, servant.” He stepped back, almost tripping over a pile books as he did so.

“I don’t think -”

“You are not being paid to _think_ ,” Harry informed the other man icily. “It is almost lunchtime and if I want to go out for lunch, then by God I’m going to.” Harry pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

“Hey, Herm, do you and Ginny want to meet up in a bit?”

Riddle rolled his eyes. “So this is how you are going to prove everyone wrong? You’re going to go out and get drunk _again_.”

Harry turned his back on Riddle, “No, ignore the twat in the background,” He said into the phone. “So, see you at Hogwarts then? Great.”

“You’re not going to Hogwarts,” Riddle stated flatly.

“Be a good little servant and inform my driver he’s needed.” Harry looked around his mess off a room. “And inform the cleaners they needed to come in and tidy this mess up.”

“I’m sure we’ve had this discussion before,” Riddle said tersely “It’s _your_ mess; _you_ clean it.”

“No,” Harry bit back. He walked over to where Riddle stood. “I thought common soldiers knew how to follow orders. It’s high time you learned to follow _mine_.”

The two stared each other down, Riddle reached out and grabbed Harry’s shirt, pulling the prince even closer.

It was the first time they had been so close since they kissed. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken, his palms becoming sweaty.

“Let me show you what kind of orders I am very good at following.” Riddle's lips brushed against Harry’s lightly as he spoke.

Harry tugged Riddle’s hand off his shirt and stepped back, trying to regain his composure. “I believe I gave some instructions. Follow them.”

Before Riddle could say anything more, Harry moved a tapestry and disappeared behind it, leaving the older man alone with his thoughts.

 


End file.
